


Tasogare Ryokkou

by kuri_and_ritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Song: Ikanaide | Don't Go, Songfic, send help, tags kinda cool ngl, you can tell where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuri_and_ritsu/pseuds/kuri_and_ritsu
Summary: You miss more when you blink.Mao has dreams to pursue. Ritsu doesn't object.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 4





	Tasogare Ryokkou

**Author's Note:**

> When the sun sets, you might see a flash of light.
> 
> Tasogare - sunset, dusk. the time faces become unrecognizable.  
> Ryokko (Ryokusenkou) - green flash phenomenon occurring at sunrise/sunset. lasts 1-2 seconds.

The words he holds back against his will, another mask, another lie. Hiding behind the words 'I'll be fine', and wishing it were true. He doesn't blink. If he does, the tears building behind them will surely fall, and his beloved Maa-kun would surely take a detour out of his own life. He refuses to be a burden again. 

Their story stops here. In the life of his Maa-kun, no, in the life of Isara Mao, he's nothing more than a side character. Even though he wants to throw himself at him, latch on and never let go, he can't do that. He shoves the knot in his throat deeper, all the way into the pits of his stomach as punishment for daring to think about saying such a thing.The back he's seeing, slipping from his fingers. He has to let go.

He doesn't remember the roads being this long. The night, colder than ever with the disappearance of his warmth was something he did not have to experience, had he not taken that outstretched hand years ago. Still, he can't imagine doing anything else. These precious memories that he's gained over the years, each individual moment breathing life into his soul, he'll cherish them for the rest of his life.

For the him shining brightly in the sun, surrounded by others. In the thresholds between night and day, he had shone the same way. The 'Sunlight's childhood friend' reserved only for him, in the hours they could both breathe. To give those moments to someone else, he could only nod and smile. Frozen in place, watching him step further away, he would have given anything to be the one by his side.

It hurts. His treasured collection of Maa-kuns from the time he was his, killing him from the inside. Was breathing always this hard? His eyes burn. Swallow it, don't be selfish. It hurts. He can't speak even if he wanted to. "Don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used this site ever. first fic yay. Sry this isnt proofread like, at all. I was in an angsty mood and needed some good fucking food. Even though it's not good. Or is it? Haven't read it. "I write bastard sentences with my evil little hands and i make them everyone else's problem."
> 
> the ending was rushed cuz i wanted to play genshin with a friend, sry not sry
> 
> if u know me, no u don't


End file.
